Mother, Daughter
by Rosaroma
Summary: 'I can't believe I did this, Mother would be so furious' When Lorelai runs into Rapunzel as she's having her forest break down, will our favourite Gilmore girl be able to help? Or will she just make things worse?


**AN - This idea has been brewing for a while and I was finally convinced to write it down.  
Disclaimer - I do not own Gilmore Girls or Tangled.**

* * *

Lorelai picked her feet up as another rose bush wrapped around her unsuspecting ankle. This was the last time she agreed to the charitable wilderness trek, Rory hadn't even come along claiming she had books to read for finals.  
Everyone knew Lorelai wasn't a sporty person; so when she'd tried to do their usual small circuit of the forest out of sheer stubbornness, that circle had broadened exponentially. Curling branches and thick green leaves covered trees everyway she walked. If Rory were here, they wouldn't have gotten lost; she tended to take instructions in. Slipping her mobile from her pocket Lorelai started waving it around, there had to be signal somewhere, she _was_ still on earth.

Up very high above, a curious set of bright green eyes followed the progress of the stranger. Today was the day Rapunzel had decided to leave, every year people travelled the forest though usually they didn't stray so close. Mother Gothel had left early in the morning and headed for the coast.  
The packed bag Rapunzel had pulled together hung loosely strapped to her back as she absently stroked Pascal. If she wanted directions it was now or never. She looked at her golden hair that draped over the windowsill catching the light, what if this stranger wanted to take it from her? Taking it in hand she threw it out the window, watched it cascade away from her and hoped her freedom was worth it.  
Looping a hand firmly into the strands she swung her legs into the sun, felt the warmth and suddenly she was flying. The ground flew towards her and the world loomed vividly on all sides, taller than it had ever seemed. Laying a foot into the grass she marveled at the coolness and giggled lighting up, this was amazing!

Lorelai pulled herself up short when she noticed a girl running frantically around a tree.

'I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I did this…' the girl ran back and forth clutching her head, then mumbling something incoherent she started grinning. That was when Lorelai noticed her hair.  
Her sharp blue eyes darted around the forest floor taking it all in, there must have been like _sixty_ foot of the blondest hair she'd ever seen. Trying to pick her jaw off the floor she was snapped out of it when the hair was thrown over a branch.  
Rapunzel started swinging gaily in widening loops around the tree. 'I'm never going back,' her grin was infectious and her mood brightening until she thought of Mother Gothel's face. Coming to an abrupt stop she leant her forehead against the soft bark. 'Mother would be so furious, I am a horrible daughter' a tear fell from one of her big eyes and she sniffed.

Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin.

'Hey there kid, you alright?' Lorelai tried not to stare at the hair and rather look the kid in the eyes. The big show of innocence that looked back was enough to make her smile.

'Oh,' a real person, would she have fangs? A widening grin from the resident Gilmore girl put her pattering heart to rest.

'What's your name?' Lorelai asked. The girl looked more lost than her.

'Rapunzel.' Wow, didn't parents know that the Gilmores were ruthless mockers.

'Running away from home? I could spot that brand of hysteria a mile off.' She tried for lighthearted, wanting the girl to trust that she could help.

Rapunzel's face twitched between a self-deprecating frown and a twitching grin. 'It's my birthday; I wanted to go see the lights. They happen every year around this time.'  
For years the lights had risen up above the trees and carried on upward till they mingled with the stars. Now she looked at the constellations unbidden by a window and felt the vastness like a first breath. Even if she weren't to see the lights, she felt the freedom in her bones.

'Ah, the firelight festival!' it clicked as she realized what lights Rapunzel was talking about.  
'Did you tell your Mom that you were leaving?' Lorelai's signature escape tool had been a note, but she could imagine the pain that would cause now being a mother her self.

'I've never left before, she said I had to stay there forever,' Rapunzel's face was haunted by all the years she'd spent looking out that window. Seeing things from afar and never taking part, forever seemed like a long time. Lorelai remembered the high walls of her own child hood house and the mirrored look of the girl in front of her.  
Lorelai processed what she was hearing and grabbed Rapunzel's hand, split second decision. 'I don't suppose you know the way out of this forest?'

Rapunzel shook her head. 'Right stupid question, you've never been outside.' Lorelai hopped over some of the hair and pulled the girl along with her.

Rapunzel gratefully clutched the hand that led her towards freedom.  
After half an hour they agreed that they were very lost. Mother Gothel would be gone for three days, they didn't have to worry yet but it was getting dark. Branches cracked under Lorelai's boots and she looked down to realise Rapunzel's feet were bare.

The girl hadn't made a sound and they looked sore. 'Hey, have these,' Lorelai shimmied her boots off and passed them to the girl.

'Shoes!' she grinned and sat on a grassy mound to pull them on.

'I guess that reaction is pretty universal,' Lorelai said wiggling her sock covered feet. 'Can I ask you about your Mom?' she scooted over to sit comfortingly beside the small blonde.

Rapnuzel opened her mouth to describe Mother Gothel and found her thoughts conflicted. 'She's looked after me my whole life, kept me hidden away so people wouldn't hurt me.' She gestured to the tower that was lost to them at this point in their wanderings.

'But…I sense a but,' Lorelai said flicking an errant hair out of her eye and keeping her gaze steadily observant. Nothing was getting past her right now, this kid needed her help.

Rapunzel started to fold layers of hair on her knees, subconsciously wrapping herself away from the feelings. 'I want to live my life and have adventures, I don't want to be locked away.' Her sad green eyes tore at Lorelai's heart. It was like looking at herself at that age.

'You can you know, have adventures,' Lorelai said trying to light the spark of hope that was always evident in Rory's eyes, the belief that if you wanted to you could do anything. It was something her Mother hadn't passed down to her as a child; she'd had to find it. It wasn't her Mother's fault, that wasn't the way she'd been brought up...to be independent.  
The night breeze was chilly and Lorelai looked longingly at the golden cocoon Rapunzel had wrapped into.

'Don't suppose you'd lend me some of that,' Lorelai said rubbing her numbing hands together.

'Lorelai?!' a voice cracked through the bushes and Rapunzel lost her grip on the layers of hair causing them to tumble all around her. This person looked much more terrifying, more akin to what Mother Gothel had described.

Lorelai paled as she turned to find her Mother climbing out of the overgrowth. '_What_ are you doing here?'

* * *

**You must have laughed a little.**


End file.
